Group data plans are becoming the preferred method for service providers to offer wireless data services to a group of users (families, business entities, etc.). In a group plan, multiple devices (or “lines”) share a common data quota, which may also be referred to as the group data quota.
In postpaid data plans, a group of lines (e.g., a subscriber) pays a monthly fee and receives a data quota that may be used by all the lines in the group within a month. However, in prepaid data plans, a data quota is purchased up front and may be increased by a group representative any time the quota gets low. However, real-time estimation and reporting of data quota usage by groups subject to prepaid agreements may be beneficial to providers of prepaid plans as providers seek to minimize their loss of revenue due to inaccurate estimation of data quota usage by groups of users subject to pre-paid data plans.